


Slight Misunderstanding and a Lot of Embarrassment

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassed Nico, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), minor Cecil Markowitz/Ellis Wakefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Nico get's defensive about his sexuality and Kayla won't stop laughing.





	Slight Misunderstanding and a Lot of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have like no clue on what I wrote.

Nico wasn’t completely sure where the outburst came from. Maybe it was just because Percy had come into the infirmary to reassure him that the son of Hades’s previous crush on him didn’t affect their friendship, and that Percy was 100% okay with Nico’s sexuality. Then again, it could also have been the fact that he’s been stuck in a bed for the past two and a half days, as ordered by one William Solace. Either way, Nico started shouting at said son of Apollo, as well as his best friend Cecil. It brought all the attention in the infirmary to him. Nico really did not enjoy the attention he was getting.

Anyway, it all started when Cecil came into the infirmary with food for the healers on duty, which obviously included Will, who wouldn’t leave Nico alone. Not that he minded. Nico was intent on ignoring Cecil, but the son of Hermes was staying longer than expected. He didn’t care, he just wished that they could’ve talked quieter.

“So,” Will says, and Nico can hear the smirk. “Asked Ellis out yet?” Cecil makes an odd noise.

“No, it’s not like he’s gay, Will,” Cecil mutters, though voice still carrying through the room. “And you don’t get the right to tease me. At least I’m not so obviously lovestruck.”

“Cecil, there’s no way that Ellis is straight,” Will states, opting to ignore the last statement.

“How do you know? Have you gone out with him?”

“No offense, but ew, no,” Will responds, chuckling. Nico sees Cecil push the healer’s shoulder. And of course, the next few words that tumble out of Will’s mouth is what caused the Ghost King to start yelling. “That’s disgusting.”

“It isn’t disgusting,” Nico states, voice much louder than he wanted it to be. He cringes as Cecil and Will look over at him, along with Will’s sister Kayla. “It isn’t. There’s nothing wrong with…with…” Nico trails off. He can tell that the three of them are very confused. Nico takes a deep breath, and before he can think too much about it, he shouts, “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, okay?!” Kayla’s lips twitch upward before she turns around to go back to her work. Cecil fails to control his laughter, and Nico would get up and punch him if Will wasn’t there. “What the Hades are you laughing at?” Nico realizes that he’s sounding rather defensive.

“I agree with you!” Cecil says, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “Because, well, I’m really gay.”

“I kind of got that from hearing that you have a crush on Ellis,” Nico says. Cecil’s face quickly turns red. Nico watches as realization dawns on Will’s face.

“You’re talking to me!” Will exclaims, eyes wide and mouth agape. “But Nico, I was only saying it’s disgusting because Ellis isn’t my type!” Nico narrows his eyes. “I’m also really gay.” Kayla starts laughing, but doesn’t join the conversation. Nico flushes in embarrassment. He really can’t think of anything to say.

Well, except, “So what is your type?” He’s blaming Percy. Percy asked him the same thing. Now Will flushes red. Cecil and Kayla start laughing harder, and the son of Hermes has to leave the room.

“A very stubborn Italian,” Will deadpans, though still red-faced. “Who happened to believe that I am not gay.” Will glances in Kayla’s direction, where his half-sister is currently wheezing. “Take a deep breath Kayla.” Will shakes his head. “What about you? What’s your type? I heard Percy asking.”

“A stupid son of Apollo that has no concept of personal space.”

“That’s literally all of us Nico, you have to be more specific.” Nico rolls his eyes.

“Who do you think?”

“Oh my gods, just ask each other out already,” Kayla mutters, walking out of the infirmary.


End file.
